<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Sweetness by MyButtholeIsSoSmall (thecursedtomb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145951">Secret Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecursedtomb/pseuds/MyButtholeIsSoSmall'>MyButtholeIsSoSmall (thecursedtomb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fisting, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecursedtomb/pseuds/MyButtholeIsSoSmall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I challenged myself to try to use a list of horrible fanfic words for vaginas/vulvas in the order it was on the list. I believe I made it to over 100. This is the result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry about all the fisting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gideon had waited so long to finally see Harrow’s damp canal of lust. She very often thought about her moist core. It was what got her going when she touched her own warp pipe. </p><p>	Harrow sat next to Gideon on the bed fully clothed. They were both obviously nervous. </p><p>	“So….” said Gideon, “do you wanna kiss?”</p><p>	“Yes.” said Harrow, and she whipped her head to face Gideon. “I’m just nervous for you to see my triangular area.” </p><p>	“Harrow,” said Gideon sincerely, “you know I’m going to love your tight cave no matter what it looks like. I can’t wait to see your hearth.” </p><p>	“As long as you don’t call it a mayonnaise drain.” said Harrow</p><p>	“Gross why would I refer to your poison hole that way?”</p><p>	“Poison!?” exclaimed Harrow. “So you really don’t want to see my vertical bacon sandwich.” she said sadly. </p><p>	“I was just saying that because you yourself are like sweet poison, but in a good way. At least I didn’t say ‘man muncher’.”</p><p>	“Well yes, it would be very weird for you to refer to my gates of Versailles that way, we’re lesbians.” </p><p>	They started kissing. Harrow’s tongue shoved its way into Gideon’s mouth like a boxer looking for a face to punch. Gideon could already feel her secret sweetness getting wet. She was so excited to finally get her fingers down Harrow’s narrow alleyway soon. </p><p>	Harrow started kissing her neck and she could feel her velvet underground getting even wetter. It was going to start feeling like her neglected sex if it wasn’t touched soon. Her cave of lust craved the touch of Harrow’s fingers, Harrow on her neck was not helping the situation she could feel in her love wound. </p><p>	Harrow pawed at her shirt and Gideon took it off along with her bandeau. Gideon then took the opportunity to get Harrow’s shirt off as well. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Gideon’s brain short-circuited. If this was happening now, how was she going to react when she saw Harrow’s musty, dank channel? Even just thinking about Harrow’s flesh mitten on top of seeing Harrow’s adorable titties had Gideon forgetting completely how to move. </p><p>	Luckily Harrow kissed her again and started to take over the situation. She felt one of Harrow’s small hands slide up her rock-hard abs and onto one of her breasts. Harrow pinched Gideon’s nipple lightly between her fingers and Gideon felt it in her unholy cavity of carnal pleasure. </p><p>	Gideon’s cave with honey was quickly filling her panties with the fruits of Harrow’s labor (the honey). Harrow kissed down Gideon’s neck and chest until she was kissing and licking at one of her nipples. Gideon’s slit of ecstasy was going absolutely bonkers. If her hoo haa wasn’t touched soon she didn’t know how to deal. </p><p>	“Harrow,” she said “my haynannernanners needs touched desperately.” </p><p>	Harrow undid Gideon’s pants button so that she could get to Gideon’s whispering eye. She pushed the pants and boxer briefs out of the way and took a good look at Gideon’s bearded clam. Gideon’s libidinously slurping cakehole of love was certainly a sight to be beheld. </p><p>	Gideon slipped the rest of the way out of her pants and underwear and spread her legs so that Harrow had easy access to her sex. Harrow ran her fingers up and down Gideon’s gash softly, to tease her. Gideon let out a soft, desperate sound. “Harrow please, I need more than that, please touch my axe wound harder!”</p><p>	Harrow obliged her and pressed a little harder into her crumpet trumpet. Gideon felt pleasure in her pin cushion and she moaned. Whatever Harrow was doing to her love canal, she was absolutely doing it right. </p><p>	“Harrow?” asked Gideon, “do you know any necro magic that could make you ejaculate? I want to volunteer my cum dumpster. I want you to use my minge. Make it your own personal cream tunnel.” </p><p>	“Um.” said Harrow. “This is our first time, for now why don’t I just finger your lady business.” </p><p>	Gideon said. “Fair, my panty hamster thanks you for the finger attention. I don’t know what I would do without your fingers playing around in my stimulus package.” </p><p>	Harrow said. “Your bat cave is already nice and soaked for me, should I stick my fingers in your corporate loophole?” </p><p>	“Yes,” said Gideon, “Please stick your fingers in my shiny red orchid, my letter or craves your fingers. In fact, eventually can you get a dildo and make it a cock cave?”</p><p>	Harrow nodded while sticking her fingers into Gideon’s lady garden. Gideon felt like there wasn’t enough in her feminine cove. “Harrow, please stick your whole hand in my love pocket, my weeping folds are begging for your fist, please slip it into my moist jungle.” </p><p>	Harrow slipped her hand entirely into Gideon’s zillyhoo. She had reached the center of Gideon’s buried treasure. Gideon moaned as her nether was being fisted. Her secret sweetness was no longer secret as half of Harrow’s forearm was completely inside of her puddin’ cup. Harrow pumped her arm in and out of Gideon’s hairy checkbook, then she took it out of her bitch wrinkle. </p><p>	“Can I put my tongue in your love wallet?” asked Harrow.</p><p>	“Yes please tonguefuck my egg chamber!” Yelled Gideon while Harrow was still aggressively fisting her lady town. Harrow pulled her arm out of Gideon’s hairy spunk dungeon. She leaned down and stuck her tongue out to taste Gideon’s mound of Venus. Harrow slowly licked her love taco, paying close attention to her hobbit hole as it made Gideon make a very satisfying sound. The taste of Gideon’s sweet jellybox was something Harrow was going to have to get used to, even if she loved the sounds Gideon made when she licked her fun oven. </p><p>	“Can you get a dildo and use my cock garage?” asked Gideon. Harow got up from licking her dark veil and walked over to a drawer to pull out a cock. She moved back and positioned it in front of the opening of Gideon’s dearest bodily flower (first flower of her house).</p><p>	Harrow shoved the dildo into her arena of combat and Gideon screamed. Gideon’s snatch was making wet squelchy sounds as the dildo went in and out of her wizard’s sleeve. Her gap of rohan was receiving the toy easily and not at all behaving like a penis trap to the dildo. </p><p>	Harrow bent down to lick the clit on the top of Gideon’s jewelry box. Gideon screamed again as she felt so many sensations in her pink lotus. Her locations started to contact. Gideon could feel the orgasm in her love clam. Liquid poured out of her honey-slicked love tunnel. Her front-arse was convulsing violently. Gideon screamed as she rode out the orgasm in her valve. Harrow slid the dildo out of her port. </p><p>	Gideon stared up at the ceiling for a moment while her snack shack adjusted post-orgasm. She then sat up, eager to see Harrow’s moist love well. GIdeon pawed at her pants to signal Harrow to take them off so that she could see her itchy snatch. Harrow’s pants and panties came down and GIdeon finally saw her tunnel of love. </p><p>	Harrow layed down and spread her legs to give Gideon more room to work with her lower gardens. GIdeon practically drooled looking at Harrow’s forbidden fruit. She immediately dove her head into her mossy banks. She licked her vagoo with great fervor. She stuck a finger into Harrow’s penetration station. Her kitty was already ready for her, Gideon was flattered that she was that turned on from pleasuring the place where Gideon put her tampons. </p><p>	Gideon kept licking at her myrish swamp and stuck another finger into her honeypot. Harrow’s hole-of-wonder also easily took Gideon’s second finger. Harrow breathed heavily feeling Gideon fingering and licking her woman-tomato. Gideon could tell that Harrow was loving what she was doing to her mound of love pudding. </p><p>	Harrow’s windmill started to contract around Gideon’s fingers. Gideon licked more furiously at her sopping sex canal. Harrow’s chicken Mcpussy was about to come!<br/>
Harrow’s hot molted box came as she screamed into a pillow. Her fish pocket was so overstimulated that she yelled “Okay please stop touching my downstairs mouth, Gideon!”</p><p>	Gideon took her fingers and mouth off of Harrow’s real-life Georgia O’Keefe painting. </p><p>	Gideon sat back up to cuddle with Harrow. She turned to Harrow and said “thanks for using your dildo in my meat sleeve, my pleasure casino felt so good.” </p><p>	“Yes, well,” Harrow said, “your moistened casing was very good for me, you have a very well-lubricated pool of sex.” </p><p>	“Thanks,” said Gideon, “I’m also a fan of your mouth down south.”</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>